A Love Worth Fighting For
by BritBookWorm
Summary: Prince Fang has been forced into an arranged marrige,but when he meets Maximum Ride a working peasent girl love blooms but will they make it through the storm or get lost in the endless rain.AH AU HIATUS
1. Love worth fighting for

**AN: This is my first max ride story I hope you like it**

**Full summary: Prince Fang is the next in line for the throne and is being forced into an arranged marriage but when he meets Maximum Ride a working peasant girl his whole world gets turned upside down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride JP does**

Chapter One

Fangs POV

"I crown you Prince Nicholas next in line for the throne"

That's me Prince Nicholas crown prince of Itex, but I prefer the name Fang. My parents decided it was time I faced my duties, so they decided to have an official ceremony stating that fact that I will be King and no one will stop me.

My mother and father are King Phillip and Queen Joan. We live in a time of dragons and dashing princes who save damsels in distress.

Yes I am a dashing prince thank you very much. After the ceremony my parents called me to their chambers, they said they had something important to tell me. Whatever it is it can't be good.

As I walked down the hall servants bowed to me and I nodded my head in recognition. "Mother, Father" I bowed to them as I entered their chambers. "Sit my son" Father said I did as he told and sat down in the chair by the window. "Now Nicholas" I rolled my eyes at my official name "You will be king and you need a queen" My mother stated.

"But mother all the women don't love me for me they just want my title, all they throw themselves at me every day they are all a load of sluts"

"Nicholas" my mother gasped.

"Now son that is why we have chosen for you" Father said

"WHAT!" I shouted how could they? It is my decision not theirs. "Her name is Lissa" he continued unfazed by my outburst "she is the daughter of Lord Bramming and I expect you to treat her with respect"

"You can't make me" I said icily while staring in his eyes

"I can and I will" he said coldly "Now go and start acting like a prince and if you don't I will lock you up in the tower till you do" with that I left. I felt like I wanted to hit something, destroy vases and terrorize servants anything to get the nightmare out of my head which will ruin my life.

Why can't I be normal? I would give anything to be peasant, I could go around town without be harassed, pick some fruit without guards tasting them to see if they are safe.

All I want is a love worth fighting for.

**An: tell me what you think, next chapter will be longer**


	2. One Day I'll Fly Away

**AN: here is chapter 2 enjoy and just to clear things up Max and Fang are both 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride**

Chapter two

Max's POV

"MAXIMUM!" a high pitched scream filled my ears. "Is this what you expect me to wear?" My mistress continued "No Milady" I said through gritted teeth. "Then why is it here then?" she screamed glaring at what she thought to be scary, but really even a baby could do a better job than that.

"I'm sorry milady I don't know what came over me" I said icily "well. fix. It" she staggered her words before flouncing off. "Well fix it" I imitated before going to find Nudge, my younger sister.

I scanned the manor till I found her in the stables "Hey Nudge" I said tiredly "Hey Max uhh what are you wearing I mean I know you're a servant but that doesn't give you an excuse to wear that outfit ever thought of pink? No of course not why Lissa's dress in your hand oh she insulted you didn't she mph mphhh" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could continue that sentence. Nudge still amazes me how she could get all that in one breath I will never know.

"number one I look perfectly fine thank you number two no I won't wear pink and number three she didn't like the outfit and wants a different one" I replied slowly Before handing over the dress. Nudge glared at me as I took my hand off her mouth.

"That cow I worked eight hours on this dress but no she wants a different one" Nudge said icily. "When I get my hands on her I'm gonna-"

"Nudge do you want to get hanged?" I interrupted her she humphed and stalked of muttering under her breath. Its complete chaos in the manor because Lady Lissa, or the Queen Bitch as my brothers and sisters call her, is going to go stay with the royal family and she has to look beautiful but as my twin brother Iggy says "if a pot slammed into her face that would be an improvement" good old Iggy.

As if my life couldn't get any worse. I live a tough life I have 5 brothers and sisters, Iggy is my twin he is 19,he is around 6ft 4 has pale skin, blue eyes and strawberry long hair. Then there is the Twins Nudge and Ella, 15 Nudge is dark skinned with curly brown hair where as Ella is olive skinned with curly brown hair as well. Next is Gazzy whose 8 I know what you're thinking his name is Gazzy because that kid has a messed up digestive system he's blond with blue eyes and finally Angel she is the most sweetest girl to ever live she's 6 with curly bright blond hair and big blue eyes.

Last but not least me, I'm 20 minutes older than Iggy and I have dirty blond hair with milk chocolate eyes. My name is Maximum ride.

I arrived at my house (oh did I forget to mention that while I was talking we were walking home oops) I opened the door for the sweet smell of cabbage soup filled my nostrils. Sniffing the air I wandered into the living room to find Iggy over the fire, my stomach let out a loud growl. Iggy whirled around a smile plastered on his face "hey Igg" I greeted drowsily.

"Hungry Max?" he grinned

I shrugged "little bit" Iggy just rolled his eyes and went back to the fire.

"MAX!" a happy squeal indulged the small house "Hey Ange" I smiled as Angel flung herself on my lap. "How was your day sweetie?" I asked, I don't know how but Angel always seems to make everyone happy. "Good" she replied with so much enthusiasm I couldn't help but laugh. "Hi Max" Gazzy said sleepily as he wandered into the room and plopped onto a stool. "Hey Gaz."

Nudge and Ella walked into the room, their arms linked; they both had mischievous smiles on their faces. "Max?" they asked sweetly "oh this can't be good" I muttered under my breath. "Yes?" I replied lifting Angel up off my lap so that I could stand up. "Oh you know we were just wondering if you wanted to go to the market tomorrow." Ella asked bracing herself for what was about to come "WHAT!" I shouted.

Ok let's get something straight Shopping + Max = BAD. I'm not like most girls if wearing trousers were aloud I would defiantly wear them.

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Max?" Iggy smiled evilly at me "I hate you" I muttered while giving him one of my world famous glares, he just smirked at me. "So you'll do it?" Nudge asked hopefully, they both looked so happy. Ahhh I'm gonna regret this "Sure" I sighed "YAY!" they squealed, both grabbing onto me and giving me a bone crushing hug. "GROUP HUG!" Iggy shouted before charging at us with Angel and Gazzy at his toes "NO! IGGY STOP!" I laughed as he lifted us up in the air, Nudge, Ella and Angel Screamed as we fell over all of us rolled on the floor laughing.

* * *

"Max?" Angel asked as I wrapped her in her blankets. "Hmm" I replied "Will we ever see Mummy and Daddy again?" she asked her big innocent blue eyes looked into mine. A tear rolled down my cheek "Yea" I said softly before kissing her forehead and stepping around Nudge and Ella, who were both passed out on the floor.

I walked to the window and climbed onto the roof, I became misty eyed as I began to sing.

* * *

Fang's POV

Why do I have to do this? I asked myself as I sat on my windowsill. Lady Lissa, my bride-to-be, will be arriving in a couple of days. The Palace was making preparation for her family's arrival. I wish Mother and Father would just leave me alone.

I want to marry for love, not because my parents made me, they say that 'it's good for the kingdom' is it? Would it be good for the kingdom if they had a miserable king? My parents think that, do you?

Maybe I should just give up. There is no point fighting it when Lady Lissa comes I will play my part that is what my Kingdom needs and that is what I shall do.

Just as I was about to go to bed I suddenly heard a beautiful voice

**(AN: One day I'll fly away by Nicole Kidman)**

_I follow the night_

_Can't stand the light_

_When will I begin_

_To live again?_

I looked for the source of the voice; there on a roof stood the most beautiful girl to ever live she was gorgeous, no amazing, no perfect. She had dirty blonde hair and the most amazing milky brown eyes I have ever seen.

_One day I'll fly away_

_Live all this to yesterday_

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream..._

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming ends?_

Her face showed so much pain and emotion, I started to cry.

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Fly, Fly_

_Away_

The girl finished the song, she took one last look at the stars before climbing down.

I climbed into bed as sleep overwhelmed my body one person was the fixture of my dreams

The Girl.

**AN: there you have Chapter two please review** **they make my happy and that means I will update quicker :D**


End file.
